Fireworks
by avintagekiss24
Summary: A little fluff for the holiday! Happy 4th to all who celebrate :)


_**Fireworks.**_

"What are we waiting for?" Carl asks, slightly annoyed at being on the roof for so long.

"Just hang on, will ya?" Rick answers back, glancing over at his son, "We've been working on this for weeks."

"Working on what?" Michonne asks, cutting her eyes toward him.

She's been trying to get it out of him for days. She knows when something is up with him and this happy go lucky, smiley, optimistic Rick is definitely up to something. He shrugs defiantly, giving her that famous Grimes smirk, "You'll see baby."

Michonne smiles warmly, wrapping her arms around the squirmy Judy in her lap. Rick tosses an arm over her shoulder as he knocks back another beer, swallowing slowly before sighing out of comfort. The Grimes family sits on the roof of their Alexandrian home on this starry, fourth of July, or so they think, night. Glenn, Maggie, and little Hershel occupy their roof a few houses down, cooing at and bouncing the bright eyed boy as they wait as well. Rick glances around as most of the roofs are occupied with each family, their chatter and laughter filling the warm night air. He plants a kiss in Michonne's hair and smiles softly as she leans back into him.

"What is taking him so long?" Glenn calls over after a minute or two.

"You know Daryl, he's gotta make an entrance." Rick yells back, chuckling softly as Glenn's laugh fills the night.

"You got a point there, man."

Then suddenly, a muffled pop sounds through the night, startling all of the unsuspecting onlookers. A hush falls over the community as a cloud of purple explodes in the sky, then fizzles away, only to be replaced by a larger, red explosion. Judith perks up, shrieking as she points to the sky, looking over at Carl, "Look bubba, look!"

"I see Judy! You know what those are?" Carl asks, scooting closer to his mom and dad as his face lights up with his own excitement. The toddler shakes her head wildly, "Fireworks." He says as he shakes his head slightly as a smile warms his usual surly teenage demeanor, "It's been years since I've seen fireworks." He says more to himself than anyone else.

Another explosion detonates in the sky, this time three loud pops in succession as red, white, and blue fills the darkness. Rick glances back at Glenn and Maggie as they point and clap along with their young son. The towns 'oohs' and 'awes' collect together, adding a symphony to the show playing out before them. It's been years since anyone has even thought of Independence day, let alone seen fireworks. But, Rick Grimes changed that today. When he and Daryl came across the abandoned fireworks stand, he knew he had to bring a little more life in this new world. The two men worked like hell to get the pool in the back of the self-sufficient community back to crystal blue and the PH levels normal just in time for today. They barbecued, they swam, they drank. They lived today. Finally, they lived.

Abraham and the very pregnant Sasha sit in their backyard, Abraham extending an arm to Rick in gratitude for the special evening. Aaron stands on his roof, taking pictures as Eric records the show to make copies for anyone who wants one. Rosita and Tara cuddle together under a thin blanket, Rosita planting a soft kiss on Tara's cheek as she laughs, her dark eyes twinkling under the moon. Morgan and Carol even rode over from the Kingdom to enjoy the day. They stand in the Grimes backyard, Carol tucked into his chest as she links her fingers around his waist. Morgan rests his chin on the top of her head and sways them gently to and fro. Rick feel a swat on his arm, drawing him back into the present as his eyes focus on her dark ones.

"I thought we said no more secrets." Michonne pipes up, a smile breaking onto her face as she cups his cheek with her smaller hand.

He shrugs again, slinking an arm around her waist, "I don't get to surprise you guys much. I wanted to do this for you."

"Mama, look at how pwetty! Oh my gosh!" Judith chimes in loudly, pointing again quickly before clapping her hands and screaming as a pink cloud booms in the sky.

"You like it?" Rick whispers in her ear, hugging her tightly as he rocks them back and forth.

Michonne giggles, pulling his stubbly face to hers and planting a firm kiss on his lips, "I love it baby." She whispers, "Thank you."

He kisses her once, then twice, then three times, eating up her giggles as their lips brush against one another's. The cracks and booms continue to go off as random colors and patterns light up the night sky. Daryl chugs another beer before setting off a few more as Jesus, Gabriel, and Spencer keep their eyes peeled on the woods around them, weapons in hand and ready to fight. Daryl raises his can in the air, looking back toward home, "Happy fourth." He says quietly to his family, alive and dead. He hears Merle words, that he'd never amount to shit. That nobody would ever, could ever love him the way he did. That's bullshit. Knowing that little asskicker, little Hershel, Carl, Rick, Michonne, everyone, was enjoying this night, because of him, told him otherwise.

Negan stands in his cell, hands on the bars as he watches the colors fizzle in the dark night sky. He scoffs, but can't help the smirk that covers his face, "Rick fucking Grimes. You fluffy bastard you." He shakes his head, chuckling to himself before he plops down on his bed and grabs his James Patterson book once more, secretly enjoying the claps and cheers of Rick's people.

"Happy fourth guys." Rick says to his family, throwing an arm over Carl's shoulder and rustling Judith's golden hair with his free hand.

Carl smiles once more as Judith jumps up and throws her arms around Rick and Michonne's necks, "Happy fourth!" She exclaims happily, before her face twists in confusion, "What does that mean bubba?"

Carl laughs at his little sister, taking his Sheriff's hat off and plopping it on her head, "I'll explain it to you later kid. Just enjoy the show."

With that, the little girl settles into her mother's lap again, gazing up at all the pretty lights that her daddy found just for her.


End file.
